


The Case of the Stolen Apples

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody stole apples from the Mayor's apple tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Stolen Apples

Someone stole from Regina’s apple tree. And she wasn’t happy about that. NO ONE stole from her apple tree. There were several juicy apples missing from her tree, and she was waiting for the right moment to harvest and make her precious cider, but now, now her apples had been stolen. Someone was going to pay for this. Someone was going to pay dearly for her apples. So she called the Sheriff.   
“Sheriff Swan.” Emma answered her phone without checking the caller.  
“SWAN! Get your ass over my house. I was robbed. There will be consequences.” Regina hang up before Emma could say anything in response.  
It was a nice, beautiful and calm morning on Storybrooke. Was. When the Mayor herself wanted to report a robbery, Emma realized shit had just gotten real. She grabbed her things and headed to Regina’s house.   
“So, Madam Mayor, what happened?” Emma asked when Regina almost took the door of it’s hinges to let her in.  
“Someone robbed my apples from my tree. You are going to find out who did this, I want my apples back.” Regina almost screamed.  
“So, all of this is because some apples?” Emma couldn’t believe it. The Mayor made her drive all the way to her Mansion because of some stolen apples… she took a deep breath and allowed her lash out all her angriness without further discussion.   
=-=  
Emma picked up Henry from school and drove him home. Regina met them at the door, and was surprised to see her son holding a big jar of applesauce.  
“Look, mom! Miss Blanchard taught us to do applesauce for dessert! Can we prove it after dinner?” He smiled at her, and went to the kitchen without waiting for her response.  
Regina glared at Emma, whose smirk was becoming obscene. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“And screw the surprise? Nah, baby.” She leaned close to the brunette and kissed her wife. “Besides, he asked me to harvest the apples for him. I couldn’t just admit my guilty, could I?”  
Regina smacked Emma’s shoulder and smiled. “I told you there would be consequences for stealing from my tree, Swan. Don’t you believe for a second you’re off the hook just because you’re my wife.”  
“Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?”  
“Wait and see.”


End file.
